


Natural 20 - White Rose Geek AU

by EzAlter



Series: RWBY Geek AU [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dungeons & Dragons 3.5 Edition, F/F, Fluff, Geek Love, Roleplay, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzAlter/pseuds/EzAlter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby drags Weiss to JNPR's dorm for a session of Dungeons and Dragons. Weiss becomes irate due to her lack of knowledge of the game and complains constantly. Things happen after things get heated between her and the gang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural 20 - White Rose Geek AU

**Author's Note:**

> Second entry in my Geek AU series, get. Though, I wasn't sure if I could portray everyone so well, especially Ruby and Pyrrha, so gomen for that. I noticed that this was literally 9 pages of Weiss complaining, and a bit of (attempted) fluff at the end, so enjoy if you like that kind of stuff. I'll try to get some lemon in one of my fics in the near future, I swear.

Weiss wasn’t always so used to playing Dungeons and Dragons with Ruby. Hell, she wasn’t so used to playing any other role-playing game at all for that matter. The closest she had gotten to one was when she walked in on Blake playing Skyrim. Although she was completely adamant about the whole thing, her girlfriend, knowing how giddy she can be, insisted, thus dragging her along. 

The two were en route down the hall to Pyrrha’s dorm at a time close to 9 PM, where they would pass the dorms of students who had already turned in for the night. Part of Weiss felt as if she and the group’s antics would wake the others, or worse, get them in more trouble than this session was worth.

“Ruby, it’s late,” Weiss complained, straightening the hem of her jacket. “Some people have class in the morning and you decide to drag me along to play pretend.”

The other girl widened her mouth in surprise and let out a gasp. “Weiss! DnD is far more than playing pretend. While it does involve using your imagination, it’s the fun of bonding with the people you love that makes it so addicting!” Ruby beamed.

Weiss pursed her lips, giving her trademark brow raise. “You seem so passionate about it…”

“Well of course! Why would I not when it’s with my BGF?”

“...BGF?” Weiss knew she had to take a deep breath first, because she was dumb enough to be lured into Ruby’s tomfoolery anyway. “...Okay, I’ll bite– what the hell is that supposed to be?”

As if on cue, Ruby’s curved, toothy, dopey-ass smile turned upwards, making her resemble one of those generic happy faces kindergarteners draw… only horrifyingly more bright. Spreading her arms out wide, she yelled: “It means Best Girlfriend Forever!” Evidently this was enough to coax a sigh from Weiss.

“Yeah, blurt it out to the entire campus, you ham,” Weiss replied bitterly, shaking her head. She only sighed more when Ruby suddenly attached herself to her arm. She always was overly excited when Weiss was in the subject. “Come on, you. Pyrrha’s probably waiting.” The couple continued down the hall, exchanging high-spirited words with straight-laced and uptight ones, eventually reaching a door with a piece of paper with the acronym JNPR cleverly colored with crayon, matching the group’s collective color schemes– expertly crafted by Nora herself.

With three terse knocks from Weiss, loud shuffling and yelps that sounded like they were from Jaune were heard behind the door. Nora’s was heard as well, telling him to shut up and take his punishment like a madwoman. Lastly the couple could hear Pyrrha telling the two to quiet down before opening the door, smiling when she saw her classmates in behind it.

“Welcome, welcome! Come on in!” Pyrrha said happily, interrupted as Jaune was tossed across the room when he was tackled by Nora and wrestled to the ground. Ren was carelessly drawing away at the back of the room on his tablet, most likely doing a couple of commissions for a few of his internet friends while waiting for the guests to arrive. “S-Sorry about the mess… you two, calm down!”

“I would if I could!” Jaune complained, futily struggling against the monstrous grip of Nora. 

“It’ll be over when you accept your punishment, swine!” Nora bellowed, tightening the headlock she had on the man. “You lost the bet fair and square, now open your arms and embrace your defeat as I bask in the lamentations of your women!”

“Is... is this a bad time?” Weiss asked, already sure that she wanted to leave, but neither Pyrrha’s good will or Ruby’s eagerness would allow her to. 

“No, no– it’s just one of Jaune and Nora’s pre-game bets; whoever lost had to be Bard this session. Guess who got the short end of the stick… again.” Pyrrha chortled, and Jaune just whined in the background.

“What… what was the bet, anyway?”

“It was a contest of who eat the most gummy worms in under two minutes. You know those two; doing the stupidest things to trump each other.” Pyrrha ran a hand through her practically shining red mane and sighed. “Anyway, help yourself to some snacks. We have plenty.”

Ruby was the first to enter, greeting everyone in the room with a hug, even Ren, who probably didn’t even notice her touch at first. Jaune and Nora stopped fighting for a moment to greet the couple as well. Well, that was after she grabbed a handful of cookies from a plate on the floor.

Everyone took their seats in the middle of the room, where Pyrrha laid down the game board after pulling it from a shelf. With that, she also handed out figures to symbolize everyone’s characters, along with the character sheets. It took everyone a good thirty minutes to attain order in the dorm, and another ten to decide what they wanted for their characters.

“Remember everyone: you all start at level 0,” Pyrrha added, sliding the DnD handbook over to the group. “Look over the book and pick out your classes. If you have any questions, just ask me–”

As expected, Ruby was one of the first people to raise her hand, beating the hapless Jaune by a second, who had only played a serious campaign once without being a Bard. Smiling warmly, Pyrrha picked Ruby as she crossed her leg over the other. 

“So… what would be the class that uses a scythe?” she asked.

“That would be the Reaper,” Pyrrha answered.

“I swear you’re a spaz for such a gratuitously oversized weapon, Ruby,” Weiss chided. “You use one in literally every game you play, and drop it completely when it doesn’t support the damn thing!”

“Because I happen to be a woman of elegant tastes, thank you very much!” Ruby retaliated.

“Elegant tastes? You don’t even know the difference between a raw egg and a well-done one!”

“Could we not do this right now? I want to get to a good enough stopping point in a campaign for once in my life– i-if that’s cool with you guys,” Jaune said, stammering after cold silverish blue eyes shifted to him in frustration. Weiss sighed and went back to her character sheet, clumsily picking out items she had no knowledge of and randomly boosting her stats.

“...You realize a fighter can’t use a case of arrows, right?” Ren finally said out of the blue, appearing over top Weiss to stare over her shoulder. “Well, they can, but it’ll just be dead weight.”

“I don’t need your help!” Weiss snarled, getting a nonchalant shrug out of Ren as he sluggishly moved away and joined the group, taking a seat. He threw himself back into a long stretch and yawned loudly, cursing under his breath.

Jaune glanced over to Ren and saw that he had bags under his eyes. “Not getting enough sleep there, champ?”

He shrugged in response, humming tiredly. “That’s what happens when you juggle anime conventions, commissions on Tumblr, and school all at the same time.”

“Dude, you really need to chill sometime,” Nora chimed in. “You never have time to hang out with us– namely me– I mean Pyrrha and Jaune are cool and all– and I mean the coolest of the cool – the cooliest of the coolest of cool friends that are cool on the All-American wall of coolness – but you need to hang with me more! Sorry guys.”

“Well Nora’s not wrong– about the whole time management thing, I mean. You’ll end up turning into Yang if you keep this up,” Pyrrha said, being the kindhearted benefactor of the group that she was. “I heard from Blake that they were up all night because of her.”

“Damn,” Jaune mused, chuckling. “Though I don’t think anyone can be at peace with her around. She’s more… loud than comforting. S-Sorry, Ruby.”

Ruby only burst out laughing, which was the complete opposite of what Jaune was expecting. Weiss only scoffed, expecting no one other than the sister of her girlfriend to do something so stupid. She didn’t even want to offer her own incredulous and self-indulgent opinion of Yang. Ruby would just brush it off and see it as “Her BGF being modest”, or some dumb shit like that. Instead, once again, she wordlessly returned to her character sheet.

Shortly after, everyone handed their papers into Pyrrha, who was acting as Dungeon Master as always. Reading them over, her forest green pupils came to a skittering halt and squinted for two reasons only. While Weiss’ handwriting was neatly drawn and readable, everything was jumbled up and just plain wrong. She took too many items, from miscellaneous, for one. Her stats were even inflated to hell. With the amount of strength and dexterity she picked for just a Fighter, she would be a damned Mary Sue.

Ruby’s was practical chicken scratch. That was Pyrrha’s only problem, there. She wasn’t even sure what the hell her character’s name was. She couldn’t take any of this, at the same time, she didn’t want to tell either of them that they had to redo their sheets for the sake of the game.

Pursing her lips, Pyrrha let a morose worried look slip past her guard. “Uhh…”

“What’s the matter, Pyrrha?” Ruby asked. “Did I do something wrong?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you did. Mine, however, should be fine. Just skip over hers and start the game,” Weiss said impatiently.

Nora slid over next to Pyrrha and made no effort to hold in her laughter when she saw the imposing problem. The couple then looked suspicious. As the jig was up, Nikos groaned. What else could she do when the proof was practically in the pudding? 

“A-Actually guys, uhh… see, I can’t accept these– neither of them,” she hesitated. “Weiss, it seems you literally have no knowledge whatsoever of roleplaying that you jotted down virtually anything that looked cool to you. And Ruby? I… I… to be brutally honest, I can’t even read this.”

“So what are you saying?” they both asked simultaneously with Weiss appearing visibly offended and Ruby wearing the dopiest puppy-dog look ever. With their hivemind, they glanced back at each other and blushed.

Ren sighed impatiently, glancing up from his phone, to which he was doing more tumbling, as he called it. “She means do them over.” He dropped his gaze back onto his phone when it got quiet again. “...Christ.”

In that short of a second, Ruby was heartbroken, and Weiss– knowing her– was ready to fly off the handle in one of her angry hissy fits like usual. The tension rose as the awkward silence lingered. Weiss and Ruby practically switched colors when one of the girls turned red with rage, and the other pale. Remembering his not-so gotten over crush on Weiss, Jaune thought he could deflate the situation with a little reason– plus he would hate having to see Weiss so peeved.

“U-Uhh, I think it’s fine!” he said, getting everyone to turn eyes to him. Collective eyebrows were definitely quirked.

“Whaa...?” Pyrrha buzzed.

“Yeah! I don’t know about you guys, but I can read Ruby’s handwriting just fine. And even though Weiss’ have a few problems–”

“A few?” Nora snorted.

“--A FEW problems, I think we could make it work!”

Pyrrha tugged Jaune’s sleeve and whispered “What the hell are you doing?” in his ear.

“Just playing the hero,” he replied snidely. “You wanna see those two go off because of a couple of fucked up character sheets? I’m doing this for you, Miss Dungeon Master.”

Blowing a raspberry with her lips, Pyrrha turned back to the flustered two and sighed. “Alright… alright. I guess I can accept these after all…” she said, cursing Jaune in the back of her head. Ruby cheered with glee while Weiss, undoubtedly, grumbled from the inconvenience. Pyrrha stood up, stepping over the stacked sodas and chips to a desk where her electronics were. “Well, we’re going to need some music for this campaign. How do you guys feel about Elder Scrolls?”

“Is it Daggerfall? Tell me it’s Daggerfall!” Nora screamed out of turn.

“I like Morrowind better!” Ruby defended.

“The hell does it matter? It’s all the same melodies anyways, especially the main theme,” Weiss interjected. “Any soundtrack is fine, Pyrrha. Just so long as I don’t have to hear these spazzes debate the whole session.”

Chuckling a little, Pyrrha gave an affirming “Right,” and grabbed for her tablet and speakers before retreating back to her chair. After plugging in her speaker and hitting play, she handed out sets of die for everyone to use in small, rectangular containers. All of which fit everyone’s color scheme. Apparently Pyrrha was really strict when it came to that kind of thing. Order and shit like that. “Everyone ready?” she asked one last time to make sure. 

The group nodded. 

To Pyrrha’s joy, a random track from Morrowind played, dropping the room into an ominous embrace. Clapping her hands together, she leaned in towards the group as if telling a bad ghost story. The music coincided with this as well; the drums, the dark atmosphere, as well as Ruby’s sudden chattering teeth.

“The cataract dark sky had no hint of sunlight, as if it were ready to rain. The damp coldness was vexing, no less. It might have been bad if rain were to fall. Each of you awaken, finding yourselves tied to posts in the ground. The collective whooping and jeers of the men around you was prominent in your return to the world of the living. Inspecting their dirt-coated and torn attire, along with their rusty and aged weaponry, you all realize you were captured by bandits,” Pyrrha began. “A man, larger and more gruff than the rest, stood before you in his incredible and distinct bravado, unbreakable as the shield of a Paladin.”

Unknowingly, Weiss was the first to act on this. “Disgusting piece of trash. Don’t you dare lay a finger on me!” she said. Everyone then turned to her, taken aback. She raised a brow in question at this. “What? Is this not how the game is played?”

“Y...Yeaaah, but you should let Pyrrha finish before blurting out like that,” Ruby said, scratching at her scalp.

“Seriously, warn me before I embarrass myself like that again…” Weiss grumbled into her girlfriend's ear.

“Well isn’t that what you do all the time–?”

“Ruby..! Shut up.”

“--Continuing on,” Pyrrha interrupted. “The bandit leader laughed in your faces as he divulged his plan.” She cleared her throat and shifted her voice to mimic a malevolent, hard-boiled man’s. “Muhahahaha, none can stop the great Noire Arsenic from taking over the kingdom of Remnant! Soon, you all shall be bowing before me after I behead the king, that is! But in the meantime, I’ll make sure you all are nice and cozy once I sell you all to slavery!”

“You fiend!” Ruby yelled.

“You’ll never get away with this! We’ll stop you!” Jaune added.

“Do you know who I am? My father, the head of the Schnee Manufacturing Corporation will have your head if you dare lay a finger on me!” Weiss chided.

Everyone paused again, with stares incredulous to Weiss’ behavior.

“That’s a little too meta, don’t you think?” Ren asked.

“Meta?”

Ruby eased next to Weiss and cleared her throat nervously. “Well… meta is when you associate something in a referential manner,” she said, coaxing a quirked eyebrow from Weiss.

“That has got to be the smartest thing I’ve heard you say in weeks,” Weiss said. “So, what’s so bad about being meta, as you call it?”

“Breaking the fourth wall! You’re breaking the fucking fourth wall, Weiss!” Pyrrha finally snapped, now dejected of this whole session at this point. 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?!” Weiss defended.

“Jesus fucking– Ruby, you didn’t tell her the rules of the game before bringing her over here? In fact, you didn’t take her through Urban Dictionary beforehand? Because that’s three times in under twenty minutes that she deliberately screwed up! The character sheets? I was fine with that. But know that I have lines, and she definitely crossed one of them when she went meta!”

“Pyrrha, please calm down,” Jaune pleaded, and she shot him a polarizing green stare past her shoulder. He backed off after that.

“You got a problem, Nikos? Because I don’t need this shit. Ruby’s the one who brought me over here in the first place even when I said no! I hate it when she drags me along on one of her stupid game sessions. I’m a Sci-Fi fan, alright? I like Star Trek, Battlestar Galactica, Doctor Who! Hell, I even play Starcraft! I hate all of this medieval... shit!” Weiss yelled, dropping the room into yet another awkward silence.

All eyes went to Ruby, who looked transfixed at this point. Tears threatened to fall when she tried to defend herself. She opened her mouth but no words came out. Instead she was already crying, stepping over everyone as she retreated to the door. Weiss called for her, to bring her back out of spite, but it fell on deaf ears, especially when the loud shutting of the door cut off her voice– she was already gone.

Silence was all that filled the room now, just like many times before. Like a recurring interval, eyes shifted to Weiss, gazes shot with disappointment– in both Weiss and themselves, for not holding on as long as they did. As Pyrrha approached from behind, she put a hand on Weiss’ shoulder, sighing dolefully. 

“I think you– we, I mean– went a little too far, there…” Pyrrha said. “Sorry about that.”

Weiss nodded, albeit with a saddened expression. “Yeah…”

“Sorry about not putting up with your shit like usual, Weiss,” Nora added, attempting to sound sincere. Ren lightly chopped her on the head as he clapped a hand to his own forehead.

“What’re you gonna do, now that the campaign’s already in the crapper, Weiss?” Jaune asked, now accepting that they weren’t going to make it far in the game anyways.

Wordlessly, Weiss stepped over the group and approached the door. Giving a sigh, she gave the group one last glance behind her. “It’s obvious isn’t it? My girlfriend is in distress, and as much as I hate to admit it.. I’ve been slacking on the emotional upkeep.” 

Smiling one last time before opening the door, she mumbled an apology to everyone and wished the rest of their night to be a good one before departing to find Ruby. 

Trekking through the hall– meaning the same hall JNPR’s dorm was on– Weiss had expected to run a distance through the building to find Ruby, but to her surprise, she didn’t even go far. She sat, knees hugged tightly along the wall next to the door, huffing slight sniffles. She didn’t even dare to look up to her white-haired girlfriend. Weiss cast an apologetic gaze down to her, mind attempting to find the words that aren’t insults or her trademark snarks. 

“Hey…” 

“...You could’ve just told me you hated hanging out with me,” Ruby replied.

Weiss sat next to her and put a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “It’s not like that, okay? I… got frustrated. Roleplaying games and I don’t mix. I told you; I’m more of a Sci-Fi fan.” She stopped her rambling for a moment when she saw that wasn’t doing Ruby any good. “Look– I’m sorry. I should’ve known playing pretend with other spazzes was the case when I decided that I was going to ask out Yang Xiao-Long’s younger sister.”

A somewhat hesitated snort came from Ruby as she finally raised her head to meet Weiss. Somehow insults towards Yang were one of her many tickle spots, and Ruby could not resist a giggle when one of them were hit.

At least she was coming around, Weiss thought. She wrapped an index finger and thumb around her chin and brought Ruby’s gaze to meet her own. Easing her face closer, Weiss kissed Ruby on the nose after wiping her lingering tears. “A millions times, I’m sorry. Forgive me?”

It didn’t take too long for Ruby to shift her expression towards a warm but reluctant smile. “...On one condition,” she said.

“Anything.”

“Try to be more tolerable when it comes to this stuff. And at least attempt to listen when I’m telling you the rules of things. Oh– and try not to fight with Pyrrha all the time.”

“We already made up. I often forget as nice as she can be; she’s a monster when you provoke her.”

Ruby snorted. Wiping one last tear, she rose along with Weiss, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. “Alright, you’re forgiven. Though, I don’t think I want to go back there after all that– not tonight, at least.” she said. As the two began to walk down the hallway, Ruby grabbed for her girlfriend’s hand, coaxing her to blush as red as her highlights. 

“W-Well, I could teach you how to play Starcraft,” Weiss suggested.

“Gross. RTS games require too much thinking.”

Weiss puffed her cheeks and stomped her foot in anger. “And Role playing doesn’t!?” She eventually settled down when she saw that Ruby was laughing.

“I’m just messin’ with ya. I’ll be happy to learn.”

“...You dolt.”


End file.
